Lazarus
by White-Titan
Summary: First chapter pretty much centered around Pluto. A new enemy has taken the form of past foes and the Outer Senshi go to the past. Team up with Sailor Moon (Chib-usa), Sailor Saturn, and the Asteroid Senshi/Sailor Quartet.
1. The Beginning of the End

Author's Note: The title is really bad, I know. But don't let that keep you from reading. This should be a good story if everything falls into place in the end. Anyway, enough of my babbling. On with the story!  
  
In the galaxy, at a place eternally surrounded by mist, a doorway exists. But this is not an ordinary door. It is the Time Gate, the doorway through which one can travel to the past or future. Only one has gone through safely, the princess, Chibi-usa. She used the Crystal Key to go back and get the Silver Imperium Crystal to save her mother and Crystal Tokyo. The gate, of course, has its guardian. The Keeper of Time protects it with her Garnet Rod and one of the three Talismans, the Garnet Ball. Now, one person is going to get past the Keeper and escape to the past.  
  
Her silent steps barely parted the mist, her dress whisping quietly behind her. The long pigtails hanging at her sides, shaking with the breeze. In the distance, she could see the shadow of the Keeper of Time, and the faint glow of the Garnet Ball. (Perfect. She will be easy to get past.)  
  
The green haired woman's crimson eyes snapped open, her hand grasping the Garnet Rod. She saw a somewhat familiar shadow coming towards her. "Chibi-usa?" she shouted intot he mist, watching intently.  
  
"Not quite, Time Keeper. Care to try again?" The shadow elongated; it now held an object. "It's been a long time Setsuna." She stepped before Setsuna and a sudden wave of fearful recognition came over her.  
  
"Black Lady!" Setsuna shouted. "But, Chibi-usa!? This can't be!"  
  
"That's right. I'm back, and going to finish what Wise Man started." The object she held, a black umbrella, shot out black lightning.  
  
Setsuna leapt into the air and landed in front of the Time Gate. "Only those worthy may pass her, and you, Black Lady, are not worthy." She spun the Garnet Rod and purple energy surround the Ball. "Dead Scream," whispered Setsuna, releasing the energy at Black Lady.  
  
Anticipating this, Black Lady shielded herself with the umbrella and managed to get in front of the Time Gate. "Good bye Puu. Next we meet, I will be queen and none of you senshi will exist as you now do!" She turned to the Time Gate and her umbrella changed to a key. Holding it up, she began shouting, "I, Black Lady, wish to travel to the past. By the power of this Crystal Key, I command thee to open and give my passage!" As the doors opened and the light shone through the mist, Black Lady walked into the past.  
  
"NO!!" Sestuna took the Garnet Ball out and crimson light glowed around it. A woman's face appeared in the light. "Queen Selenity! Chibi- usa had become Black Lady again and travelled to the past!"  
  
The woman's face changed to concern. "Chibi-usa has been here all day. She and Hotoru are training with Makoto."  
  
Setsuna's face changed to fear. "A new enemy maybe? Selenity, I must follow her. If I need help, then I will call for Uranus and Neptune."  
  
Selenity nodded in agreement. "If she is able to change the past, then none of us may exist." She closed her eyes, thinking. "Keeper of Time," she addressed her by her true title, "find out who this new, and possibly old, enemy is. I would like to know how Black Lady's form is back."  
  
"Yes, of course Queen Selenity. That is exactly what I intend to do. I will keep you, Endymion, and the other Senshi up to date on my progress in the past." Setsuna's sailor fuku changed into a lavender business suit and she turned towards the Time Gate. It's doors opened and she stepped into the light. "In the name of Pluto, the Planet of the Underworld, I command that you open. Open and give me passage into the past!" The symbol of pluto appeared on her forehead in a purple glow. "Time Gate!" 


	2. A New Awakening

NOTE: You will notice in this chapter that everything has changed to the dub version. Names, attacks, and henshins. This is because I am including The Asteroid Senshi/Sailor Quartet and since they don't actually have names I gave them my own English names for this story. Don't get mad cuz it's different, just read and enjoy (review would be good to!).  
  
Rain pelted down from the clouds above. People hurriedly went from here to there, huddling under umbrellas and building canopies. One woman, wearing a dark raincoat looked at the sky from under a crimson umbrella. Her hair was long and green, held up in a bun at the top. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the sky. (It's been a while now and there's been no sign of Black Lady. No premonition or disturbance in the Time Space Continuum, but.. This storm isn't natural.)  
  
A sudden flash of lightning lit up the sky and Trista noticed a shape on the rooftop. There was a glint from a shiny object but it was too far to tell what it was. Suddenly, all the people around her fell to the ground.  
  
"What!?" cried Trista, sensing the sudden increase of energy in the air and lack of in the bodies. "Energy? A monster!" She quickly ran into a nearby alley and witnessed as a woman dressed in black uniform with silver bolts across it appeared and began gathering the energy in a small, black crystal.  
  
"All this energy will help greatly with the plan," she whispered as she raised the crystal above her head. "Hear me, Elektra, as I command you to gather the summoned energy of the mortals!" The energy began swirling into the crystal like a small twister.  
  
"Stop right there!" cried a voice from behind Elektra. "I am the reformation warrior, Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"I was told that there would be no Sailor Scouts to deal with, but I guess one of you always shows up." She threw a ball of lightning at her, which expanded and formed a spherical cage around Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Pluto screamed as she tried to summon the power of her Garnet Ball, but didn't have the strength. Her energy was being sucked away by the cage.  
  
"Hahahahaha.. You are not even worth the trouble." Elektra watched as she began to grow limp.  
  
A golden ball of energy slammed into Elektra and caught her off guard. The lightning vanished and Pluto dropped to the ground. A second ball, aqua colored hit her and she was forced back into a building wall.  
  
"Who..?.."  
  
"Invited by the new age, I am the magnificent warrior of the Heavens, Sailor Uranus." "Invited by the new age, I am the elegant warrior of the Sea, Sailor Neptune." "Reborn to save the past and the future, I am the warrior of Destruction, Sailor Saturn."  
  
Pluto's eyes widened as she saw the young girl standing before the other two women. "Saturn!?"  
  
Sailor Uranus began speaking in a soft tone, "We came back to the past to help as soon as we heard you had left." Neptune stepped forward, holding her mirror, "I saw the fight that would happen and we knew that Sailor Saturn would once again be needed."  
  
Lastly, Sailor Saturn aimed her Glaive at Elektra and a strange glow seemed to surround her. "Now it is time to finish this monster and begin the Restoration of the Past. SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!!" Purple ribbons flew out from around the Glaive and Sailor Saturn, wrapping around Elektra. The monster screamed as she was turned into dust.  
  
Sailor Pluto stared as the body blew away in the wind, and all the crystal shattered. Some of the energy was returned, but much of it was already where it was meant to be going. She stood up and began walked towards the other three Outer Scouts, smiling. The wind blew and the rain suddenly stopped. Neptune gasped and threw Saturn behind her and Uranus, "Watch out!!"  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream," was heard from the alley and a ball of purple energy was seen coming towards Sailor Pluto. A shadow leapt out from the alley and landed on the roof of a small building. Everyone started as they realized whom it was. "Invited by the new age, I am the reformation warrior, the Keeper of Time, Sailor Pluto!" When she finished, her Garnet Ball began to glow and it's light began ripping apart the imposter Sailor Pluto.  
  
"NOOOO!! THIS CANNOT BE! YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE. I WAS GOING TO DESTROY THE TWO OUTER SCOUTS, AND SATURN WAS JUST A BONUS. BUT YOU HAD TO COME AND RUIN IT." Their was a flash of lightning and a man wearing a black suit and cape, lined with blood red silk stood before the Scouts, "I AM TYRIAN, MASTER OF MAGICK FROM THE DARKNESS. NOW, FEEL MY POWER!!" screamed the dark mage, hurling lightning and darkness at the scouts.  
  
"SILENCE WALL!!" Sailor Saturn's attack produced its barrier, almost too late, and deflected the attack. "We must leave, he is too strong for us," she shouted, preparing to do another shield.  
  
Uranus jumped above the wall and summoned her talisman. Its sheath vanished and the blade glowed brilliantly. "SPACE SWORD BLAS.." She was cut off by a blast of wind from Tyrian, knocking her back into her partner.  
  
"Sailor Uranus! You are going to be destroyed, I vow it on my life, " Sailor Neptune growled, cupping her hands together and gathering the water. "DEEP."  
  
"NO! It is not good enough," came voice from the darkness. Four colored orbs landed around Tyrian and smoke swirled around him. All four Outer Scouts felt someone grab their harm and pull them away. "Come with us and you will become stronger."  
  
Their power was drained and as they were carried off, the Outers were forced to de-transform. Before her eyes closed, Hotaru looked at the shadowy figure carrying her and thought she recognized it. "sailor..moon." she whispered, as she fell into unconsciousness. 


End file.
